Connor Sullivan
Connor Sullivan was the victim in No Smoke Without Fire (Case #29 of Grimsborough). Profile Connor was the chief of Grimsborough scouts. He had black hair, brown eyes, and a short mustache. He wore a standard scout leader outfit consisting of a green scout uniform, a hat folded over, and a red ascot with a blue badge above his left shirt pocket that reads "SCOUT MASTER". Murder details A group of young scouts, including Ayden Young, found Connor stabbed, partially burned, and tied up to a bonfire in the forest after the rain had extinguished the fire. Nathan stated that the victim had already died before being tied to the bonfire. Nathan told the team that Connor had died of a half-dozen knife blows to the torso, including a fatal puncture to the heart. Nathan then found traces of reanimation, indicating that the killer tried to bring Connor back to life immediately afterwards in vain. In either case, this meant that the killer knew First Aid gestures. Jones and the player later found a bloodstained knife in James Savage's shack near the camp. Grace confirmed that the blood on the knife was Connor's. This, compounded with the blade matching the stab marks in Connor's body, confirmed it as the murder weapon. Grace also found traces of chocolate on the handle, meaning that the killer ate chocolate. James later confirmed that the knife was his. Relationship with suspects Ayden and Isaac Weston testified that the Scoutmaster had made many enemies. One person who had argued with the victim was James, who had warned the Scoutmaster to put out a fire he had lit in a restricted zone in the forest. Another one who hated Connor was tea parlor owner Gertrude Piccadilly, who testified that Connor had always been drunk while taking the scouts to her tea parlor and thus always scared the kids. This testimony was upheld by Ayden, who admitted to the team that Connor had torn up his drawing and had told the scouts that they should not have gotten their First Aid badges. Another enemy of Connor's was Isaac, who had quietly grown resentment at his superior for his irresponsibility. Isaac said that on one occasion, Connor stole the money the scouts had raised from selling cookies in order to buy liquor and get drunk at the job. Despite the felony, Isaac could not report it due to the hierarchy of scouts. Despite the hatred, Ayden's mother, Charlotte Young, loved Connor very much, even wishing for him to eventually become a father figure to Ayden. This love apparently blinded Charlotte to the physical abuse he was inflicting upon her to the point where Charlotte blamed herself for "being difficult" after Connor had beaten her up after "she wasted his time." Connor later took Ayden with him on his visits to Charlotte in the hospital. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Connor's Eagle Scout, Isaac Weston. The night of the murder, a drunk Connor lit a fire in a restricted zone of the camp. Isaac then tried putting out the fire before Connor showed up and lunged at him and tried to grab him at the throat. To save himself, Isaac stabbed Connor and then repeated the stabbing as his anger at the victim poured out. Isaac later felt remorse and tried to revive his Scoutmaster. Not wanting the boy scouts to see their dead scoutmaster, Isaac tried setting his body on fire and then disposed of the knife in James's shack to frame him for the crime. Isaac was then sentenced to 15 years in jail with a chance for parole in 7 years. Case appearances *No Smoke Without Fire (Case #29 of Grimsborough) Gallery Connor's Bony.png|Connor's body. 29 isaacprison.png|Isaac Weston, Connor's killer. CYoungGrimsborough.png|Charlotte Young, Connor's girlfriend. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims